Protecting My Son
by Kristen3
Summary: Daphne panics when she reads about a kidnapping of a little boy while David is spending the day with his grandfather. Obviously post-series.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**Thanks once again to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for reading drafts. And an even bigger thank you to Andrea (iloveromance) for not only suggesting the idea for this, but also helping me out with some Seattle details. Hope everyone likes this, and don't forget to review! :)

Daphne sat in Cafe Nervosa with Roz as she had so many times over the past decade or so. But it seemed like ages since the last time they'd both been able to sneak away for some "girl time." Between Roz's job at KACL, and Daphne's life as a stay-at-home mom, their schedules rarely allowed it. By some miracle, it had happened today.

"You wouldn't believe how crazy it's been lately at the station," Roz was saying. "It seems like someone always wants a better timeslot, or more advertising, or a better salary. Honestly, sometimes I wonder why Kenny didn't leave sooner!"

Daphne laughed. She knew that no matter how much Roz might complain about her work, she loved finally being able to use her many years of radio experience by doing more than simply screening calls. Though everyone missed Frasier, no one could doubt that Roz deserved to be in this new position.

"Well, looking after Martin isn't exactly a picnic, either," Daphne replied. "If I don't bring David over when I come to do his therapy, he complains that he never gets to see his grandson. But if I do bring David, Martin would rather play with him than do his excercises. Lately, I've had to ask Ronee to watch David just so the excercises will get done!" But today, Martin was getting his wish: a full day with David, to do nothing but spoil the boy. Daphne had dropped her son off early this morning before meeting Roz. While Roz and Daphne spent their day shopping and catching up, Martin and David would be visiting Westlake Center mall, which had recently opened a large toy store. Daphne was sure she and Niles would likely need to find a larger apartment just to fit all the things Martin would be buying for his young grandson.

Roz smiled. She knew that no matter how much Daphne might get frustrated with Martin's stubborn refusals to do his physical therapy, there would always be a bond between him and Daphne that could not be broken. Martin wasn't just Niles' and Frasier's father; he was also a father to Daphne in many ways.

They were in no hurry to leave the cafe. Roz had actually managed to clear her schedule for most of the day, and they were planning to enjoy it as much as possible. Roz motioned for a barista and quickly ordered a second cup of coffee for both herself and Daphne.

As the two sat there with their drinks, Daphne spoke up once again. "David's such a handful these days." He had recently turned two. "His new favorite thing is to run away from me any chance he gets. He thinks it's fun when I have to chase him all over the bloody house when it's time for his bath!"

Roz laughed. "Alice used to do that, too. Don't worry, he'll grow out of it."

For perhaps the millionth time, Daphne was grateful to have Roz as her best friend. She had no idea how she could ever cope with motherhood if she hadn't had someone to go to whenever she had a question about parenting. She knew she should probably ask Niles' advice, since he was David's father, not to mention a psychiatrist. But often, she didn't want to know what Niles had read in some medical journal. She just wanted someone to understand how difficult it was to balance all the things all of the things Daphne had to do.

Suddenly Roz remembered she'd brought a copy of that day's _Seattle Times_. In the back, she knew there would be coupons and advertisements. If she and Daphne were going to spend the day shopping, they might as well use their time wisely. Roz opened the paper, flipping quickly towards the last pages. As she did, Daphne suddenly let out a gasp, nearly pulling the paper out of Roz's hand at the same moment.

"Geez, Daphne!" Roz said. "You could at least let me find the coupons for you!"

But Daphne wasn't listening. She stared at the headline in disbelief. "Child kidnapped from Westlake Center." The picture that accompanied the article showed a boy who was just about the same age as David. She skimmed the article, feeling goosebumps as she read. Apparently the youngster had been in the toy store with his parents when he'd somehow wandered off. A man had lured the toddler out of the store and into his car. Fortunately, authorities had been able to find the boy and his abductor before any serious harm could be done. During his arrest, the man had seemed unfazed. He claimed to have several accomplices, all of whom were still at large.

When she'd read the entire article, Daphne found that she could barely breathe. This incident had happened about 24 hours earlier in the same store where Martin and David were headed.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the matter?" Roz asked, seeing the horrified look on her friend's face.

Without a word, Daphne handed the paper back to Roz. "So?" Roz said after she'd read the article. "This happened yesterday. I mean, yeah, it's a shame, but it's nothing to get so upset about."

"Don't you see?" Daphne said, exasperated. "This is the same toy store where Martin is taking David today. You know how David loves to run away. Oh, Roz, what if something horrible happens to him?"

"Daphne, nothing like that is going to happen. The only thing _you_ have to worry about is where to put all the toys Martin's going to buy!"

Daphne tried desperately to make herself believe that Roz was right. It was no use. Her maternal instinct, along with her psychic powers, had gone into overdrive. "I've got to get down to that toy store!" Before Roz could even try to stop her, Daphne rushed out of the cafe and straight to her car.

When Daphne got behind the wheel, she did her best to get a grip on herself. _Maybe they haven't left yet_, she thought. So she pulled out of her parking space, headed toward Martin and Ronee's place. She drove as quickly as she felt comfortable, while still remaining within speed limits. A glance at the driveway made Daphne panic even more. The car that normally sat there was gone, meaning it was too late to stop Martin. She stepped on the gas even harder now. Within minutes, she arrived at Westlake Center. Once there, she parked and went inside. She quickly read the mall directory and found the location of the toy store.

When she entered the store, she was oblivious to the kids running through the aisles, playing with all sorts of toys. She was only slightly aware of the noise level from various video game systems which were on display. The only thing she cared about was finding her son. Just then, she saw him. David stopped in his tracks when he saw her, clearly confused. Before either Daphne or David could do anything, Martin walked over. "Hey, Daph. How come you're not with Roz?"

Daphne didn't answer him. Instead, she scooped David up in her arms and started to carry him out of the store. David began to cry when he realized what was happening. Meanwhile, Martin just watched in disbelief. Completely baffled by his daughter-in-law's actions, Martin took out his cell phone and dialed Niles' office number.


	3. Chapter 3

David's tears did not stop when Daphne got him home. Seeing how upset her son was broke her heart. She loved David more than anything. When she could no longer stand to see him cry, she picked him up and held him close, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry I made you come home." She kissed his cheek. "I promise you can spend the day with Grandpa very soon. I'm sure he's not too happy with me at the moment, either."

Just then, Niles walked in. "Dad just called me from the toy store. He said you showed up out of nowhere and took David out without even saying a word."

Daphne kissed her son one last time, then set him down on the floor to play. She then walked over to Niles. Immediately he reached out for her, seeing how upset she was. "Daphne, what is it?"

"Oh, Niles! I read something in the paper today." Niles looked confused, wondering what that had to do with David. Daphne walked toward the family computer and quickly opened the website for the _Seattle Times_. The headline was not hard to find.

Niles read the article over Daphne's shoulder. "But, Daphne, David was perfectly safe. Dad was a detective for over twenty years, remember? He'd never let anything happen to David."

Daphne looked at the ground, ashamed of herself. For an instant, she remembered the last time she'd felt like this. It was shortly after she and Niles had become a couple. She accidentally saw some of Niles' patient files and was convinced that he was having an affair. Her suspicions got the best of her, and she'd nearly lost Niles' trust. But in the end, he'd reassured her he wasn't going anywhere.

Niles' heart broke, seeing his wife so upset. Immediately he took her in his arms. "Shh, it's OK," he repeated over and over.

"I guess when I saw that picture of that poor little boy, I realized that could be David. I just lost me head. I know I went overboard, but I couldn't just ignore me instincts!"

Niles once again held her close. "I suppose I can't blame you. I don't know what I'd do if I thought you were in danger. I'd probably do the same thing!" Niles laughed.

For the umpteenth time, Daphne was grateful to have a husband who was so sweet and caring. She kissed him deeply. "Do you think David will ever forgive me?" she asked.

Niles looked over at the place where David sat, contentedly playing with his toy cars. When David realized he was being watched, he looked up at his parents and grinned. Niles turned back to Daphne. "I'd say he already has."


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne stared at the phone, trying to work up the nerve to dial it. She knew she had no reason to worry. After all, Martin was her father-in-law, and long before that, she was his physical therapist. Though they argued quite a bit, their bond remained strong. Martin deeply cared about his family, which had probably made today's incident all the more hurtful for him. Daphne knew Niles was right when he said his father would not have allowed David to be harmed in any way.

The more she thought about it, the more she knew this wasn't something they could discuss by phone. She would have to see him face-to-face. And just to show him there were no hard feelings, she would bring David with her, allowing Martin to keep him overnight. She knew David would be overjoyed. Though Ronee had been initially reluctant to become a grandmother so quickly after marrying Martin, she eventually grew to love the boy as if he were her own family.

Daphne began gathering up David's things in preparation for this overnight visit. Niles emerged from his study just as Daphne was finishing packing. "Where are you two off to?"

"David and I are going to go see your father. I thought maybe David would like to spend the night there." Daphne turned to her son, whom she was carrying. "Would you like to do that?" David's response was a very enthusiastic nod.

"Well, I guess you two should get going. And the sooner you drop him off, the sooner you'll be back." The kiss Niles gave her left little doubt as to his intentions for that night. Daphne smiled back, letting him know she was totally on-board with his plan.

A few minutes later, Daphne was standing outside Martin and Ronee's door. She rang the bell, which made her feel a bit strange. After all, she visited Martin often to check up on his therapy. But in light of the circumstances, she thought a little extra politeness wouldn't hurt. Martin opened the door. "Hello," Daphne said, forcing a smile.

"Hey, David!" Martin said, immediately lighting up at the sight of his grandson.

"I...wanted to apologize about what happened earlier today," Daphne said.

Martin shrugged. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Ronee showed me the article in the paper. I understand why that would scare you a bit. Why don't you and David come in, so I can explain?"

Daphne nodded and walked into the living room. She put David down, and he immediately went for his toy box. Her heart warmed at the thought of her son's close bond with his grandfather. Martin and Ronee were the only extended family David had in Seattle. She liked knowing he would be surrounded by people who loved him, as long as she and Niles stayed here.

Martin watched David play for a moment, then turned to Daphne. "When Frasier was born, I was in the middle of working this triple homicide. The crime scene photos were awful. I couldn't get them out of my head, even off the clock."

Daphne listened closely, knowing that Martin rarely talked about things like this. She'd always known he worked as a police officer, but she'd never really considered the things he must have seen over the years.

"So, I'd come home, and see Frasier lying there in his bassinet. All the while,I'm picturing that crime scene. I just wanted to lock Frasier up in his room forever. Anything to keep him safe."

Daphne reached out and squeezed Martin's hand. He'd never told her any of this before. She suspected he'd never talked about it with anyone but his first wife. Knowing that he would confide something like that to her touched her a great deal.

"So, when Ronee showed me that article, I understood how you felt. I just want you to know that I feel the same way about David as I did about Frasier and Niles when they were that age."

"I know," Daphne said, now feeling her eyes well up. She got up from her seat on the couch and walked over to where Martin was sitting. She bent down and kissed his cheek. Martin nodded once, acknowledging her apology.

Daphne turned to where her son was still playing. She bent down, kissing his hair. "I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

David looked up at her, grinning. "'Bye, Mommy!"

After taking a moment to realize just how much she loved her little boy, she turned to leave. She knew she had no reason to worry about David tonight, because he would be spending the night with someone who would always love and protect him. And so would she.

**The End**


End file.
